Blind Faith
by Veirlee
Summary: Sakura made her way through the old familiar path that lead from the village to her house. She expected to be home before the sun set. What she did not expect was a injured man lying unconscious and in need of serious help. Feudal Japan AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one| Unexpected

Gathering up her belongs, Sakura bid the last patient of the day goodbye. Exiting the small house near the edge of the quiet village, she set off for the familiar road home. The young woman passed the rice paddies and watched children play games of catching frogs before being called back home by their mothers. She smiled at the children as the raced past her, calling out goodbyes to her in a chorus. She continued onto the worn out path that went into the forest where she lived.

The sun would soon start to set. Another day of spring would be gone and soon summer would be here, she thought to herself as she wiped the sweat that had gather on the back of her neck after a tiring day of healing. She willed her feet not to drag, wanting to hurry herself home before dark. All she wanted was to take a bath and wash all the sweat off and then sleep. Sakura promised herself she would look for herbs tomorrow then sighed softly to herself. Even if she did that, she still would have to look over her tools and be certain they were in working condition then after that she would have to create more of her strong pain relief salve. She almost ran out today.

Sakura suddenly stopped, too caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice how quiet the forest was. The silence was eerie and unusual. Even at this time of day, the sounds of a bird's wing flapping or the rustling of unseen deer was common. The young woman looked around slowly, eyes paying attention for anything amiss when she noticed a patch of dark blue almost hidden within the bushes.

As silently as she could, Sakura moved carefully forward to investigate, pushing branches aside to get a good look. Her green eyes widen in shock. Hidden in the overgrowth of plants laid a man covered in wounds on the ground unconscious before her. The medic swiftly took note of all his injuries. His hakama was cut on his left leg but there was only a shallow cut. A gash on his torso stain the navy cloth to almost black with his blood. That was where she had to begin work she concluded as reaching into her medical bag, getting out gauze to stop the weeping wound. Her eyes traveled upward in search of any other injury that would need to be treated immediately.

The medic let out as gasp when her eyes finally reached the face of the sleeping man. Hidden in the shade of the fauna around him was silver white hair, matted to his face in sweat and blood. She couldn't tell how old he was by his face as a mask covered over the nose and lower-half of his face. She reach up and delicately move the hair away from his face only for her heart to sink into her stomach. His left eye had a vertical cut while his right eye had slight bruising around it. She wouldn't be able to tell how bad his eye was injured until the man was in a safer location but luckily the cut on his left eye wasn't bleeding heavily. There was a chance it may be saved.

Sakura quickly cleaned and wrapped any wounds that looked serious and glanced over the man one more time to make sure he was ready to be moved. Thanking the gods her home wasn't too far from where she found him, she began the slowly process of half dragging, half carrying the man to her house. More tired than she can remember, Sakura looked down at the man who was now safely sleeping in her house. Closing her eyes, the pink hair medic prepared herself for a long night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This isn't necessary to the story to read but if you do read it, thanks! This is my first fanfic in a long time. I haven't written anything in years and never for this fandom. So hopefully my writing will get better as we go along. I was originally planning on a writing a very different story but I got caught up with this plot so after this story I might work on that. I was inspired to write a feudal japan setting with my favorite pairing. I'm going to put in a lot of research so I hopefully don't mess up and make any history buffs mad. Reviews would be nice just so I can get a feel for what I'm doing right/what you guys enjoy or if you have any tips/suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2| Healing

* * *

Sakura watched the rise and fall of her patient's chest, taking note of his deep even breaths. She spent the majority of the night staying awake and watching the man, making sure his condition didn't worsen. The girl looked down at the rag in her hand, bloodied and dirty after cleaning the white haired stranger's wounds and with a sigh Sakura picked up the bowl of dirtied water and slowly got up, ignoring her aching legs, and went to empty it.

The young healer returned to his side looked over her handy work. Stitches held the long gash on his torso shut while the minor cuts were cleaned and bandaged. The bruise on his eye did swell up but she was certain it would clear up soon. The cut on his left eye was also cleaned and bandaged, her patient wouldn't be able to open that eye without pain until it healed. With all the injuries taken care of, all she could do was wait for him to wake up before she could do anything else.

Stretching out on the floor a distance away from the man, she decided to rest for now. She wouldn't be useful if she was worn out. _A weary healer could worsen injuries they were trying to heal_ , she reminded herself. Glancing one last time at the stranger, she allowed herself to get some sleep.

xxx

The sun was just rising over the horizon when Sakura woke. With a yawn she began to stretch, trying to rid herself of her sleepiness. After all she wasn't much of a morning person. She made her way over to her patient, still laying in the same spot. A thin layer of sweat was on his skin. Cursing quietly, the young medic put her hand on his forehead. He had a fever.

Moving quickly she left the room and returned moments later. A cool rag was placed on the man's forehead. Sakura looked to the far side of the room, herbs hung from the ceiling drying and jars filled with paste lined the shelves. Her legs felt sore as she got up and made her way to search her remedies. Sighing, she found her medicine for fevers empty from its jar. Taking down some of the hanging herbs, she crushed them in her mortar and pestle. Taking the fine powder she made from the herbs, she put it into the emptied jar. Sakura bit her lip. She needed to go out to her herb garden and gather the final ingredient for the fever medicine but the pain relief salve needed a few herbs she didn't have in her garden. The petal haired medic glanced at the stranger. She didn't like the idea of leaving him even if she would be in the garden. _I'll be quick_ , she decided, _just a moment in the garden_.

As she promised, Sakura was back only minutes later and began to crush the leaves

into a paste before adding it a cup of water. A scoop of the fine powder she made earlier was measured out before added to the cup and stirred. Cup in hand, Sakura made her way next to the white haired man's side and slipped her arm underneath his neck lifting his head to placed it on her lap, ensuring it was angled. Perhaps she was invading his privacy but she had to remove the mask. Mutter a quiet apology as she peeled back the mask and tilted his mouth open, slowly the drink trickled into his mouth. Once satisfied he drank enough, she gently removed his head from her lap and righted his mask, feeling a bit guilty about removing it.

Dusting off her clothes, Sakura made her way to her room to change into clean garments. She had forgotten to change when she got home last night, all her thoughts were focused on treating the man of any injuries and making sure his condition didn't worsen. Sakura rubbed her face wearily. Ick. She needed to clean up too.

xxx

Sasuke made his way up the stone stairs, deep in thought. He climbed these stairs countless times, every crack and elevated stone known to him. His companion may have taken these steps just as many if not more times than him, yet still managed to almost trip. "Naruto" Sasuke growled out and turned around to pull the blond boy by his clothing, "How many times must you be told to walk at the sides, not the center." The dark haired boy gave his companion one last look of irritation before turning back around. "Idiot."

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto yelled back, half tempted to trip his stuck up companion. If it wasn't for the cloth bag Sasuke was carrying, he would be tumbling his way down. The energetic blond was about to comment on the stick up his friend's ass when they both stopped before the torii. Quickly he fixed his clothing and tried to tame his unruly hair. Both boys bowed slightly before passing underneath the torii. Naruto surveyed the shrine before him.

The path to the shrine was lined by five stone lanterns. To their left was the water basin, the temizuya. Sasuke continued past the basin heading closer to the Haiden. The dark eyed boy glanced back at Naruto and shook his head. No one was at the hall of worship. "Oi Sakura!" Naruto called loudly in case his pink haired friend was at the Honden. He looked around for his pink haired friend. "Sakura!" he called once more, knowing if she was at the Honden neither he nor Sasuke would be able to go to her. She would have to come to them. "Isn't she usually here by now?" Naruto questioned as he looked around once more.

Sasuke nodded before setting off towards a small path marked by a simple torii, marking that the shrine lands ended there. At the end of the short path was a small house where they hoped to find Sakura. Taking their shoes off at the entrance, Sasuke called out her name, alerting her to their presences if she was home before they entered. "Sasuke?" Sakura's voice came from further in the house.

"I'm here too!" Naruto called out as he and Sasuke both walked into the living room. "Morning Sakura!" he chirped now that the trio was together. Dressed in a red hakama with her hair tied back with a red ribbon, Sakura stood and turned to greet the two but stopped when she noticed their eyes were not on her. "Wha-" Naruto began to ask before Sasuke interrupted him.

"Who is this man?" Sasuke turned his gaze to Sakura.

"I found him unconscious on my way home." answered the miko. "With his injuries he wouldn't have survived out in the forest. We were closer to here than the town so I brought him here. I don't know who he is but regardless he has my help." The healer said firmly. Let him try to tell her she was wrong. She knew what she did was her duty.

The raven haired boy looked over the man once more. The man's navy hakama was dirty and torn. Dried blood crusted heavily on the man's torso. His face was covered by his striking white hair. Even with the stranger's face covered, Sasuke knew he didn't recognized the injured man. A glance at Naruto's scrunched up face indicated that his blond companion was at a lost to who this man could be.

"He had a fever earlier but I managed to treat it. I'm worried when he wakes that he'll need some of salve to take away the pain. I don't have much left and I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

"We can help," offered Naruto.

"I need to find a couple of herbs a bit farther out."

"Naruto can stay here and watch him. I'll help you look." Sasuke looked to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

xxx

"Is this where you found him?" Sasuke glanced around after Sakura nodded. Crouching down he started to look for any clues of the healer's mysterious patient identity or how he got in that state. Pushing aside the bushes, Sasuke eyed the blood stain and turned back to look at the road. There was no blood or any signs of a fight back on the well traveled path. He ruffled the back of his hair in frustration. It was like the man appeared out of nowhere. "Did you find anything on him?"

"He wasn't carrying anything."

"Tch." He stood up. "I don't recall anyone from the clan getting in any fights last night. I'll talk to my brother and see if he heard of anything that can help." He began to walk towards the shrine, signaling their search was over. He glanced back as the petal haired girl began to follow. "Sakura, You hav-" He started then stopped. "Just be careful. We have no reason to trust this man even if we currently are at peace." _Especially since peace gives to war so easily_ , he thought to himself.

Sakura bowed her head in acknowledgement. She didn't need Sasuke remind her to keep her guard up. After all, she was alone.

xxx

Settled on the porch, Sakura was able to be within reach of her patient if he woke or needed help but still able to watch Sasuke and Naruto practice with their sword play. It wasn't unusual for the two swordsmen to practise in the small clearing behind Sakura's home. If either one of them became injured Sakura would be able to immediately treat them, making it convenient for them to train here as they often fought each other fiercely. Although the two of them could be a handful, the pink haired girl was grateful for the company.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke taunted

"Hell no! I'll show you who's better, you bastard!"

 _I'd be more grateful if the two of them learned not to be so noisy_ , Sakura thought to herself as she massaged her temples. The healer watched as the swords clashed once more before getting up and moving to her patient's side for a quick check of his condition. _Who are you?_ She sighed, pushing the endless questions about her patient's identity from her thoughts.

"Did you see me kick Sasuke's ass?" Naruto gloated as the two entered.

"Tch." Sasuke caught both rags Sakura threw at him and gave one to Naruto. "You fought dirty." He growled out while wiping the sweat off his face. Noticing Sakura's grin at his words he gave her a look. The medic tried unsuccessfully to remove the smirk from her face.

"Anything fair if it keeps you alive," reasoned Naruto, "Isn't that right, Sakura? Besides, you're just upset I got dirt in your hair."

The onyx eyed swordsman ignored the blond's words. "Here." Sasuke went to pick up the cloth bag. "From Kaa-san." he explained, placing it in her hands. "She is grateful for your help."

"She didn't have to-"

"Kaa-san wanted to." He interrupted.

Sakura bowed her head in acceptance before pulling out a small jar. A familiar smell wafted in the air as she opened it. "Pickled plums? How did she remember?" Sakura smiled, resisting the urge to eat one of her favorite treats in front of the boys. "Naruto!" She smacked his hand as he took a plum and plopped it in his mouth.

"Gotta head out now, Sakura. I'll swing by in the next couple of days." Naruto grinned as he dodge another swat of her hand and nodded his head towards the unconscious man. "Take care of yourself. If we hear any news about him, I'll come by and tell you."

Sakura followed the two of them to the front of the house and waved goodbye as Naruto left first. Once the blond was out of sight Sasuke turned to the miko. "Be careful." he warned once more, only moving to leave when Sakura nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Some handy definitions about the shinto shrine so there isn't any confusion. _Temizuya_ \- The water basin where worshippers wash their hands also known as a Chōzuya. _Haiden_ \- The building where ceremonies and worshipping happens. _Honden_ \- Where the enshrined Kami is. An object like a mirror or a statue is there to represent the kami. Only shinto priest can go in there and usually only during ceremonies. _Torii-_ the gates that mark sacred grounds.

Without anymore computer trouble I should have an update out soon. Any questions or comments can be asked at my tumblr for a faster response.


End file.
